


Little Miss Witch

by twilightopal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), THIS IS FROM 2016 PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.., Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightopal/pseuds/twilightopal
Summary: (An old story of mine from 2016, when I first started writing on platforms like this and Wattpad.)Little Miss Witch is a short story about the connection between a misunderstood little girl and a lonesome witch.





	1. Prologue

She walked around hopelessly, tears delicately falling from her eyes. The girl did not know why she was crying in the first place, or even why she was walking around the forest alone like a baby animal whose lost the location of their family. She cried and cried and cried until she felt like all the energy was drained from her own fragile, little body. Then, she remembered where she's always hang out whenever she'd felt weak, lonely, or just helpless. She walked miles and miles, humming her favorite song until she'd reached the bridge. She suddenly felt safe, which was a common feeling she had when she was on, or near the bridge. She approached the bridge to sit in her usual spot, but she soon saw an unfamiliar figure sitting in _her_ spot, which gave her a minor feeling of rage. She shouted, trying to gain it's attention. Finally, the figure answered the girl and said:

" _Do you believe in the impossible?"_


	2. The Witch's Scent

"Do you believe in the impossible?"

The little girl fell silent. She had never been asked a question like that in her entire life. She'd thought it'll be better to stay silent, for she dosen't know the figure's intent or plan. "Do you not trust me, young one?" She felt the urge to say something, but the words just couldn't come out of her small throat. Finally, she decided to let those words out of her fragile body. " _N-no ma'am, I do not trust you in any way._ " The girl was relieved that she had let those words out. She'd felt as if a burden was lifted from her chest. Suddenly, the mysterious figure started walking towards her, revealing a beautiful woman. The woman had silky auburn hair, sparking emerald eyes, and wore was wearing a witch robe and hat as if she were cosplaying. " _Are you absolutely sure you don't trust me?"_ Now the girl was scared, her palms and face beginning to become extremely moist with sweat. " No, I don't trust you at all! You're just a stranger, and why would I trust someone that I don't know?!" She yelled. The woman walked over to the girl, leaned down and said  
"I can sense that you're lying to me." She whispered in her ear. "Anyone who lies to me gets a severe punishment." The girl jumped, extremely frightened at her comment. She didn't want this 'Severe punishment' she was talking about, so she kept her mouth shut. The witch then started to smell her, which the girl thought was _really_ weird. "The witch's scent...." The witch said. The witch then grabbed the girl with a huge amount of force, putting her onto the broom. "Where are we going? What are you doing to me?" The girl said. "You have the witch's scent, so you are a witch, just like me." She said. "Is that why you are shunned by everyone around you?"

The little girl was shocked. How did she know about her life, and how did she know about how lonely she was?

"That was the reaction I expected." The witch said. When most people find out that they're witches, a witch just tells them, due to the fact that witches can sense whether someone has the witch's scent on them or not." Now the girl understood. She knew she smelled weird, but not like _that_ weird. "What is your name?" The girl said. "We are both fellow witches now, so I might as well know what your name is. My name is Mireille." The witch hesitated at first, but then spoke. "My name is Invidia." The witch said. "It's nice to meet you Mireille, let's both become great witches together!" For the first time in a while, Mireille felt happy, no, she felt overjoyed. She had forgotten what happiness had felt like, and finally had experience it once again in this very moment. She then started to cry, she was so happy she was able to have a friend, a person that she could fully trust. She was happy to be a witch, and to have met Invidia just now. She felt like everything was going to be okay.

"So anyway, where are we going to?" Mireille said. "Nowhere, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Invidia said. "Seriously?" Mireille moaned. "I though you were going to take me somewhere cool!" "Maybe the next time we meet, I'll take you somewhere that's pretty cool, okay?" Invidia said. "You got it!" Mireille said cheerfully. 

After Mireille and Invidia had said goodbye and left, Invidia began to contact Fiammeta, the witch of fire, and one of her closest friends.  
"What's the catch, Invidia?" She said. "You got something interesting to tell me or what?!"  
"We've found her, Fia. The one who will save us." said Invidia. "No way....don't tell me she had the scent..... She had the scent, didn't she?" Fiammeta replied in awe. "Yes Fia. We did it, we've finally found the savior of our world. Or should I say,"  
  
  
"The Witch Of Many Miracles."


	3. Daily Life

Mireille Peterson is your average 7th grade girl. She get good grades, has some friends, you know, average teenage stuff. Every day of school started the same, with Mireille erasing the hateful messages of her desk. She didn't mind though, she's been cleaning her desk since her last year of elementary school.

"Hey LOSER! Carry my binders for me!"

"Hey LOSER! Get out of my sight!"

"LOSER!"

"LOSER!"

"LOSER!"

The chants of many circles her mind as each day passed. Would she stand up for herself? Absolutely not. In fact, she was fine with the bullying. All she cared about was her fantasies.

When she got home from school, she grabbed her wand, put on her witch costume, and began to fight off monsters. Imaginary ones, at least. She loved to pretend to be a witch, in fact, witches were her favorite thing in the entire world. She loved their magic brooms, their magic wands, she loved everything about them.

It was her escape from all the torment of her everyday life.

Every night, she would go outside and look at the stars, watching them twinkle and shine throughout the night sky.

But tonight was different.

She didn't go outside.

She just stayed in bed, drawing.

She drew pictures of witches and mythical creatures, smiling as she began to bring them to life.

Nobody else knew about her secret power, which was to bring drawings to life. She drew a small slime, and within a few seconds, the slime hopped out of her notebook and onto the floor of her bedroom. The slime jumped onto her lap, and happily snuggled against Mireille. Mireille smiled, hugging the tiny slime back with lots of affection.

"Mireille!"

Mireille jumped as she heard the footsteps of her mother. The slime gave a concerned look, and quickly noticed the situation. So, the slime jumped back into the book, just as her mother opened the door to her room.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked.

"You're usually outside at this hour."

"It's cold out today." Mireille replied.

"I'm drawing instead."

"That's good, sweetie." Her mother smiled.

"Gumbo for dinner?"

"Yes! That's my favorite!" Mireille cheered.

Mireille's family wasn't the wealthiest. With her mother divorcing her father about 6 months ago, her mother was really busy most of the time. This was one of those occasions when Mireille's mother arrived early. Of course, they'd try to save as much money as possible to live a stable lifestyle.

As her mother closed the door to her room, the slime jumped out of the notebook and climbed onto Mireille's head.

  
Mireille smiled, but soon, her smile began to fade. Tears began to roll down her eyes, and soon, she was curled up in a ball. The slime gave a concerned look, and snuggled up to Mireille to comfort her.

  
"Isn't it obvious, little slime?"

  
"Your my only friend."

"Your the only one I'll EVER need."


End file.
